Allosaurus
Allosaurus is the top predator of the Jurassic period. While the largest specimens grew up to 9.7 meters long, the largest specimen (formerly identified as Epanterias) grew to 12 meters long, making it one of the biggest Jurassic predator on the landscape, almost as big as T-Rex of the later Cretaceous period, but with a more lightweight build and a relatively weaker bite, designed to rip flesh rather than to crush bone. A typical Allosaurus specimen next to some sauropod bones.An individual named Big Al was just a sub-adult when it died, yet it had 19 injuries and signs of various diseases. Allosaurus had distinctive crests in front of his eyes for display. They were probably pack hunters and used their numbers to catch larger animals such as Apatosaurus and Diplodocus. Proof of this was shown in the Cleveland Lloyd-Quarry with 75% of the bones belonged to Allosaurus. Though, not everyone agrees and think that like modern reptiles, it showed aggression to each other. The name Allosaurus (al-o-soar-us) meant "different lizard" and was considered the largest predator in the Late Jurassic Era, 150 million years ago. The huge Kings of the Jurassic Era, these giant, 8-13 meter long, carnivorous dinosaurs were the lions of the Jurassic, the top predators of their age. At 3-5 tons, they were such massive predators and as quick and as agile as their little ancestors Coelophysis and Liliensternus. Allosaurus had to eat their own weight in food every month. Allosaurus was mostly found in many parts of North America including Colorado, Utah, Wyoming, Montana, Dakota, Texas, and other parts of the U.S, but also Allosaurus ranged into parts of Africa such Tanzania etc, and also Australia has a smaller, dwarf-species version. Unlike Tyrannosaurus, Allosaurus was a more gracile animal, with longer limbs and neck and a smaller head. It didn't inflict one (or few big wounds), but several smaller and shallower bites until its prey bled to death. Its teeth were also more slimmer and relatively weaker than the tyrannosaur's, and were incapable of biting through bone. However, Allosaurus was faster and probably hand more stamina than the T-Rex when it came to prolonged chases of their prey. They also hunted in larger packs, not in family groups as Tyrannosaurus did. In Walking With... Series Time of the Titans This episode focused mainly on a Diplodocus creche, but Allosaurus appeared several times, attacking one of the younger females until it was driven off by a bigger Diplodocus instead. Ballad of Big Al This WWD special focused on one Allosaurus, a young male called "Big Al" from birth to death. It showed that allosaurs took care of their young as modern crocodiles do, but there were also cases of inner-species cannibalism (also as with modern crocodiles). The young allosaurs had different coloration from the adults and at first lived together but then broke apart and lived solitary lives. At first they hunted smaller dinosaurs like Dryosaurus, but eventually formed loose packs once more to hunt larger animals, such as sauropods and Stegosaurus. This was not without risk as those animals defended themselves to the last and were bigger or better armed than Allosaurus was, so the latter often had wounds and broken bones (including Big Al). Allosaurs also fed on carrion and sometimes died in the Jurassic quagmires following the smell of their prey. The Allosaurus matings were also violent - the females were often bigger and stronger than the males and could reject their potential males if they didn't like them. The special ended with Big Al's demise from an infected wound on its leg during a Dryosaur hunt. This dinosaur was really unlucky, it seems. Category:Walking with Trilogy Wiki Category:Walking with... Animals